teenage kicks
by emmajoneswatts
Summary: isabella is off to spend the summer on the road with her wwe star father and runs into an old flame
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Come on Isabella, your father arrives in a few hours and you know I'd prefer to not have to deal with his shit for any longer than absolutely necessary. I want him gone as quick as possible!

There was never much love lost between her parents, shortly after finding out she was pregnant with her high school sweethearts child he dumped her to follow his dreams as a professional wrestler and her mum had never truly got over the heartbreak especially once he'd married a girl from the business and doted on their three daughters while her daughter saw her dad once a year during the summer then relied on electronic means of communicating with her father to keep their father/daughter relationship going. Isabella could understand both sides of the argument now she was older but it was hard having her parents in close proximity to one another creating such a toxic and hostile environment.

Its ok mum I'm almost finished packing I'll be ready for him arriving

This couldn't of been any further from the truth and As she called back to her mum she prayed she did not decide to come up to check this was in fact true as she sat on her bed with an empty suitcase placed in front of her as she pondered where to even begin packing the next six weeks of her life up as she prepared to go back on the road with her other family. With a groan she rose from her bed and began to pull piles of clothes from her wardrobe, throwing them on the bed as she went through item by item calculating how many outfits she could create with it to try and keep the packing as basic as possible as per her father's instructions. After spending the last two years travelling the world as she ran away from her own heartbreak, she was keen to get back out on the road and spend time with her little sisters but she had a feeling her father would have a few words to say regarding a few of her life choices over the those last two years. As she held a leather miniskirt up at eye level debating on whether it made the cut she couldn't help but giggle as she imagined wearing it and her father's face when he realised that his little girl who he made promise never to get a tattoo had gone against that promise and not only got a tattoo but a full leg piece as one of her 14 tattoos she'd accumulated over the last few years. She couldn't help but place it in her suitcase and almost as though a light had switched on in her head she began to pick up the pace whisking the right items of clothing off the rails and strategically placing it all in the larger of her two suitcases which left her just her shoes, accessories, toiletries and makeup to fill the smaller suitcase with once she was confident she hadn't forgotten anything clothes wise.

As she pulled the zip closed on the suitcase, satisfied she was prepared for whatever situation may arise over the next six weeks something caught her attention in the cordon of her eye out of the window. As she attempted to sneakily glance through the blinds she watched as a luxury coach pulled into her estate and parked up outside her door. She knew that could only mean one thing, her dad had finally arrived. She ran to the top of the stairs, hanging over the banister to great him as her mum her him hostage on the doorstep reluctant to allow him in the house in case he wasn't alone and shed need to place nice to Stephanie as well.

Izzy! Come on, let's go! The major disappointment has arrived. Get those suitcases and your ass down here right now!

The tone in which her mum called for her made Isabella certain her mum wasn't messing around this time. However that didn't mean she couldn't have her own fun.

Hi daddy! I'm all ready to go but I can't manage my cases, would you mind bringing them down for me please

He grinned and nodded as he squeezed past her mum barricading the front door as he made his way to his daughters bedroom to fetch her cases. Of his four daughters she was least alike him in appearance but she was so much more like him in personality, sharing his joy of being a wind up merchant and all round practical joker and Paul loved it. With a grunt of acknowledgement towards her mum, he boarded the coach again carrying Isabella's suitcases as she said her farewells to her mum who had begun to silently sob.

don't cry mum, you'll make me cry too. You know I'm going to be fine and six weeks will be over before you know it. I'm going to have my phone with me so you can text or call me at anytime. I love you.

Her mums silent sobbing had suddenly turned into a very nasal hyperventilating whale as she hugged Izabella tightly , gently kissing her head before sharply retreating back into the house and closing the door. Izabella couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she slowly climbed the steps of the coach and its engine roared into life.

where to now dad?

Her father laughed as though surprised by her question.

Where else? Monday night raw

Isabella nodded as she took her seat and stared out towards her bedroom window, she could see her mum sat on her bed clutching her pillow as the coach slowly reversed out the street.


	2. chapter 2

As they pulled into the arena car port, it was already filled with fans eager to get an up close view of their favourite stars as they waved their banners and screamed excitedly at the slight glimpse of movement in the Hope's they may meet their heroes. She followed her father down the steps of the bus and down a never ending spiral of dimly lit corridors until they reached a small dingy door with a printed sign cellotaped loosely to it that read the stage name of her father and step mum.

do they really need to write triple h and Stephanie McMahon on your door. Do they have that little faith that you won't remember where you're supposed to be?

As she spoke the door opened in front of them and her stepmother appeared as her three younger sisters danced around their feet.

no they're frightened he gets a hard blow to the head and gets sudden amnesia, or an early onset dementia kicks in now he's getting older and he accidentally wanders off

Isabella couldn't help but giggle at Stephanie's remark but by the look of her fathers face he didn't seem impressed by it. She eagerly tried to maintain her balance as her sisters climbed in her arms for hugs for proper greetings, clearly unimpressed the adults weren't paying attention as they joked amongst themselves. Once they'd tired out the greetings, the family began to make their way towards the canteen for a pre show meal. As they weaved through the corridors passing fellow wrestlers a familiar face caught Isabella's eye as he propped himself against the corridor wall chatting with someone she couldn't quite recognise. He looked up, catching her eye and smiled as they all passed by, his long dirty blonde ponytail swishing around with every movement.

welcome back Izzy

As he spoke Isabella had already passed him but as she spun round and mouthed thanks back she couldn't help but laugh as he jokingly mouthed Wow to her. Shrugging and signalling where they were heading she turned back to her family and continued back towards the canteen.

The others had beaten her to the canteen and had already sat down with full plates by the time Isabella arrived. She quickly piled together a plate for herself and joined her family in the seating area. Glancing up as she ate, she spotted that same familiar face enter the canteen and linger beside the drinks table winking in her direction. Not wanting to seem obvious, Isabella pulled out her phone and giggled at it.

what's so funny?

Her father was looking at her curiously awaiting his explanation.

Mum is sending me gifs. She does it all the time.

Paul didn't seem convinced by her excuse and appeared to be amused by her attempt of concealing her girly flustered.

There was me thinking it was that crush you used to have on Nick. You'd go bright red the way you are now and giggle when you saw him when you were younger too.

Mortified by her fathers ability to see past her mask she buried her face in her phone as she finished her meal, only glancing up to shoot a discreet look towards the drinks table where nick still loitered making no effort to hide the fact he was watching her intently. Before she knew it the rest were finished their meals and preparing to head back to the office to leave her younger sisters with the nanny while they took part in the pre show briefing.

Isabella you know where the office is, if you like you can stay here and catch up for a bit once you finish before we summon all the guys for their brief. I'm sure there's a few old faces you want to say hi to.

Blushing again, Isabella nodded and sat in silence as she continued eating all the while watching them head back down the dingy corridors once more. Just as she admitted defeat on her meal and pushed the plate away , the silence was broken as Nick took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

you eventually grew your hair out then, got sick of the Mohawk I take it? You really suit this new look, you look great

She could never figure out why but the calmness of Nick's voice always soothed her. She couldn't help but think back to the last time shed seen Nick, three years ago during the summer she turned twenty one when she was still suffering with her anorexia and her distaste of been given unwanted sexual attention by men so shaved her head into a dyed red Mohawk as an attempt to prevent it. They'd gone out drinking with a few others following the show on her birthday night and after far too much tequila shots ended up in his bed, only for her to fly back home the next day and hadn't seen or spoke to him since.

Iz.. you there?

Isabella's mind darted back to the present and she realized to her dismay she hadn't even acknowledged Nick's presence.

erm yeah.. well I grew it out for my wedding.. which never happened in the end but by that pointed decided I prefer it longer so decided to keep it long instead.

Nick slowly nodded as he continued to watch her intently.

well whoever he is, he has to be an idiot giving up you. You really do look incredible though. How long you visiting your dad for this time?

Isabella couldn't help but giggle. Nick had always been so sweet to her ever since she was a kid and he first came into the business. It was all his fault she still had this crazy crush. One word from him or just a glimpse of him and all those old feeling would just come flooding back.

thanks. I'm here the next six weeks.. my dads nanny gets married in two weeks and then she has a month long honeymoon so I offered to help out so I can get some proper time with my sisters for a change and it just made sense while you guys were here in Chicago.

As she spoke she couldn't help but notice a smile spread across Nick's face as he sat silently observing . The silence between them was broken by a deafening buzzer through the tannoy system , which she knew meant they were all be summoned for the pre show briefing. They both rose from their chairs together, nick picking her plate up and disposing of her leftovers in a gentlemanly fashion.

I'd better go so I will catch you later, its bee n great to see you Iz.

Isabella smiled and watched as he promptly turned and walked away. She could feel her cheeks burning so could only imagine they'd be a deep shade of scarlet by now. Grabbing her phone off the table she rushed down the first corridor towards her fathers office to watch her first house show in three years. She couldn't help but hope nick had a match scheduled for the night because it had always made her weak at the knees watching him. Before she knew it, she was stood outside the office door. Taking a moment she prayed she was no longer blushing, pushed nick from her mind and opened the door ready to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	3. chapter 3

The hotel lobby was almost empty by the time the roster piled into collect their room keys for the evening after the show. Stephanie headed off in the direction of their family room carrying her youngest of sister while the other two followed close behind as Paul carried his eldest daughters cases to her room which was on the floor below amongst the vast majority of the raw rosters. He placed her cases on the second bed and handed back over the room key.

You got everything you need? My phone will be on so just text if you need anything and I'll come straight down.

Isabella nodded and couldn't help but let out a yawn.

thanks dad but as soon as I've had a quick shower I'm going to be heading straight to sleep because I'm exhausted.

Satisfied with her response, Paul gently kissed the top of her had before retreating from the room. As Isabella propped herself in the doorway to wish her father good night the other rooms on her floor were just starting to fill with the last remaining stragglers. The door of the room opposite flung open and nick appeared in the doorway. Isabella could already feel her cheeks begin to burn up and he nodded in her direction as he headed back to the lift as though heading to the lobby taking slight glances back in Isabella's direction as often as he could without attracting her fathers attention.

good night my little pumpkin

Isabella cringed. She always disliked her father calling her that but before she could object her already reached the stairs to the floor above where his room was located. Shutting the door behind her, she entered her luxury ensuite to set the shower to warm to the perfect temperature before stripping and stepping beneath it and sighing as the hot water beat down against her tired skin. After what felt like more minutes, a knock on the bedroom door ended her blissful relaxation and she quickly wrapped a towel around herself as she rushed to spy through the peep hole of the bedroom door. Surely, she thought, if her dad needed her he would of text and waited for a reply. However it wasn't her dad shuffling awkwardly in the corridor, it was Nick. Holding her towel firmly in place she opened the door a slither. Nick's eye caught a glimpse of the towel robed Isabella and widened.

I thought we could talk and catch up but it looks like it may be a bad time.

Stepping back from the door to allow him entry she retreated back into her room towards her suitcase and began raking around for her pyjamas.

Its ok just give me chance to stick my jamas on...Damn! I've only packed my pyjama bottoms.

Nick chuckled as he sat back on the bed watching her frantically search the suitcase a second time.

Just use a baggy top with them then.

Isabella couldn't help but look at him in dismay.

do I look like the kind of girl that wears baggy tops?

Nick was now laughing even harder now as he stood up and headed towards the bedroom door.

that's all you used to wear once upon a time. You really have changed! Hang on I'll grab you one of mine.

He disappeared a moment and reappeared carrying one of his many ring attire tank tops and threw it to Isabella who had donned the shorts in his absence and was now stood awkwardly holding the towel over her chest with her back to him. Catching the shirt in one hand she released her grip on the towel which dropped to the floor as she quickly threw the top on to finish the look. Now suitably dressed , she placed herself on the bed beside Nick who wasn't bothering to try and hide the fact he was admiring her figure.

that shirt looks good on you but I don't get why you were trying to hide your body so much when I've seen you wearing nothing and damn that's a good view

Isabella couldn't help but blush at Nick's comment and she couldn't deny she liked the top. She knew he was right though. the safest thing to do now would be to try and change the subject.

So what did you want to talk about?

Ha! Sharp to change the subject eh? Well if that's how it is I want to know why you did it? Why did you sneak out in the morning and fly home the day after we slept together?

Isabella sighed. Deep down she knew he'd want answers.

Truthfully.. I was scared.

Nick looked at her bewildered.

why on earth were you scared?

come on nick! I've known you since I was eight years old. I've grown up with having you in my life.. spent my teens having a giant crush on you then on my twenty first birthday we end up sleeping together. I was terrified you'd regret it as a drunk mistake and things would be awkward the rest of the summer. I thought going home would give you the easy way out.

Nick placed his head in his hands as she slowly shook his head.

Iz I don't regret it, I never have. I was really pissed waking up and you were just gone and you know I don't let things get to me easily, that did.

As he spoke he moved on the bed so he could face her directly. The power of his stare forced Isabella's gaze downwards. Taking her chin in his hands he lifted it till her gaze had no option but to meet his. Leaning into her body slowly this lips brushed against hers. They were soft and before long their lips locked and all the passion that had built up over the years washed over them. Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her on to his lap as he pawed at the top to remove it again. As he threw it to the floor he paused to admire her soft perky breasts.

wow, they've definitely got bigger. You haven't had a boob job have you?

Isabella couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head as Nick continued to paw at her breasts and began gently suckling and nibbling on her nipples as she groaned with pleasure. He seemed to take great enjoyment from the moans and without side tracking himself from her breasts, gently lay her in the middle on the bed and with one swift tug the shorts she was wearing fell to the floor.

As he continued to suckle on her breasts, Isabella felt a hand gently separating her legs and a finger tip gently caress her clit which caused her entire body to shiver with pleasure that only made him go faster. She couldn't help moan again, this time considerably louder than the previous and that simply encouraged him. Taking his lips off her breasts which now felt like bricks, he gently his kissed his way down her body pushing her legs further apart as he began to lick and suck on her clit all the while carefully inserting his finger in slow back and forth motions. Isabella felt her entire body raise off the bed and as her legs wrapped themselves around his head he pulled her closer as he gradually increased the speed of his mouth and fingers as she continued to moan louder and louder Only stopping for a moment when he was sure her entire body was shaking with pleasure. Roughly pulling his bottoms down while Isabella pulled at his top till they both wore nothing but each other, nick picked her up by the waist again turning her over and placing her over his face before he began suckling and nibbling on her clit again. With a surge of pleasure, Isabella leaned forward taking the full extent of Nick's manhood in her mouth as she ran her tongue up and down it before gently sucking the tip as she felt him grip her tighter and pull her closer which she accepted as a good sign to continue as he relieved his load into her mouth all the while with his head between her legs.

As he continued to lick her insides while using a finger to insert his dominance Isabella could feel his other hand gently massage her butt hole which to her surprise she found she was quite enjoying. After a few minutes that finger also began to insert itself in a gently circular motion and she found herself a complete slave to her desires with her entire body throbbing as she clutched at the bed sheets in one hand and gently massaging Nick's still pulsing member with the other as she began to gently move her hips back and forth above nick till she let out a satisfying scream and fell on the bed beside him as he gently wrapped her in his arms.

that was so much better second time round when were sober. Now I just need to make sure stay the full night.

Isabella let out a quiet giggle. Besides it being her room she had wanted that for so long there was no way shed risk ruining her chances again. In an instant of nuzzling into his chest sleep met her as nick lay awake softly stroking her hair as he watched her sleep .


	4. chapter four

When Isabella woke up she was alone. As she glanced around the stuffy hotel room the morning light shone blindly through the gap in the curtains. Her mind began to race as she remembered the events of the previous night and she couldn't help but smile. The sound of her phone buzzing on the desk pulled her back to reality. It was her father. She had half to be up and ready to leave within the hour. Alongside her phone was a scribbled note.

didn't want to wake you and I had to hit the gym before leaving. If I'm not back before you leave I'll see you later at our next stop. Last night was incredible . Nick x

She must have read that note a thousand times and each time it made her feel more and more like a giddy schoolgirl. As the minutes ticked by Isabella had to force herself to stop staring at the note and start getting dressed. As she refolded all the clothes she'd pulled out of the suitcase during her frantic search for pyjamas the night before she paused as she deliberated over the two clothing options of the day. The sensible option would of been to go for the leggings and cami top however there was something inside her that pulled her towards the denim mini skirt, halter top and thigh high boots despite the fact it would be showing off at least seven of her tattoos so she was guaranteed a lecture from her father about not setting a good example to her little sisters and how tattoos are in no way feminine. Throwing the outfit on she inspected her appearance in the full length wall mirror beside the bed, she was lucky her waist length hair was so heavy it dried perfectly straight even when drying naturally. She couldn't help thinking with relief It would save some valuable minutes straightening and provide her more time for makeup. Grabbing her bag of war paint she perched herself on the floor in front of the mirror and set about completing her look.

Minutes after she finished and threw the last of her belongings in the suitcase there was a knock on her bedroom door. Quickly glancing around the room to check for any stray items, Isabella headed towards the door pushing her cases with her knees. As the door opened her father pulled them through the door, looking up in disgust as he caught sight of her thigh tattoo.

Isabella Rose Levesque! What the hell is that!?

He pointed at her tattoo, till his eyes clocked her partial sleeve that she hadn't quite finished.

and that one! You've got a lot to answer for young lady! Why the hell are you ruining your skin with those. They had better be the only two!

Isabella shifted awkwardly on the spot.

well erm no they aren't the only two and I'm not ruining it. They are my choice and on my body so only I get a say on how it looks.

Paul slammed a clenched fist against the hotel door.

that's not how it works! So how many of these atrocities do you actually have!?

well. Actually...they are just two of my fourteen...

FOURTEEN!!!!!

Isabella could see the rage building up in his every movement. She very rarely saw him get this mad but it still scared her. They stood staring at one another for a moment. The sound of Paul's phone buzzing put an end to the awkward silence.

Stephanie says we need to hurry up so come on but you haven't heard the end of this. We will finish this conversation later!

Slamming the door behind them they began to make their way up the corridor. Pushing forward ahead of her, Isabella could only make out ever other word as he got himself more and more angry over her body art.

...No respect for her body...looks like a doodle pad...better not give the others ideas...

In an odd way Isabella was fine with his disapproval. The tattoos she had chosen were a representation of her passions in life and part of who she was and it was fine with her if he didn't get it. Still muttering to himself, her father was still waiting on the lift as she reached it. The buzzer sounded to alert them to its arrival and as the doors opened nick stepped out. Sweaty, hair tied back away from his face and slightly flushed as he chatted to another of the superstars of her childhood, the miz. They seemed amused at her fathers bizarre ramblings as they headed back towards their rooms to get prepared. As she stepped in the lift, Isabella felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was nick.

so don't tell me off but I pinched your phone to steal your number. You're killing me in that outfit! Btw what's with your dads rambling like a loon? N x

Isabella let out a quiet chuckle. Her father turned round and gave her an annoyed look, he must of thought she was giggling at his angry rambles. Desperately trying to keep a straight face, Isabella fixed her eyes on her phone and began rapidly typing.

I was wondering how the hell you got it Ha-ha. Oh that's a shame but maybe you'll get an up close view later on if you're good. Oh it's just dad being dad... he didn't know I had got a tattoo and now he knows about all fourteen of them so he's absolutely flipped his gasket. Xx

The sudden stop of the made her stomach churn. Paul raced off in the direction of the coach port and Isabella slowly made her way behind him. She could see Stephanie pacing by the bus steps. Her phone buzzed again.

oh you naughty girl. I bet he doesn't know where they all are though Ha-ha. I'm pretty sure you won't be telling him the location of a few of those. They're for my eyes. I'm going to jump in the shower then were heading out so I'll see you at the next stop. N x

Isabella smiled as she slid her phone in her jacket pocket as she climbed the stairs to the coach. The pit in her stomach grew, one thing she was certain of was that this was going to be the longest six hour drive of her life.


	5. chapter 5

As the coach pulled up at the arena car port in Cleveland, Isabella climbed down the stairs of the coach desperate to get away from the awkward silence. For most of the journey Stephanie and Paul had sat at the other end of the coach talking in hushed tones giving awkward glances in her direction. As she looked around it became apparent they were one of the final few to arrive. Tech crew were bustling back and forth with various parts of staging and camera stands. A hand pressed on her shoulders which caused her to jump as Stephanie placed herself in front of Isabella, blocking her view.

Don't worry Izzy. Your dad will be ok. No matter how old you get all he can see is his little girl. That little girl who thought it would be a good idea to pour ice cream down her bridesmaid dress as a way of protest at our wedding because you were sick of having your photo taken.

Isabella couldn't help but snort with laughter as her stepmother reminisced about the day she officially became her parent.

oh my God. I totally forgot about that. Was I really that much of a brat??

Stephanie grinned as she slowly nodded.

oh yes! The first time I met you , you told me that you would be on to step mom number three within a month.. you then told everyone at our wedding that my dress made me look like the step mom in all the fairy tale stories before they turn in to evil old crowns and that it would only be a matter of time before it happened to me too.

Isabella gasped as she tried to desperately hold in the laughter.

geez! I'm Surprised you don't hate me!

Stephanie wrapped her arm around Isabella and hugged her tightly.

No. Never. You were a feisty little girl who knew what she wanted. You always have and there's nothing wrong with that. I just hope your three little sisters grow up to be just like you because they adore you. They'd have you live with us permanently if they could. they're really going to miss you when you go home at the end of the summer.

Isabella smiled as she leaned her head on Stephanie's shoulder.

I love them all too. I just wish I got to see them grow up more.

Stephanie nodded as she began to make her way towards the arena entrance.

they've got plenty of growing up left so there's still time. Anyway, come on. Let's go have a good show.

As she began to make her way towards the arena, a large black SUV with music blaring pulled up alongside the coach driven by none other than Nick. As he climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag, Isabella watched as he once again allowed himself to take every aspect of her in.

oh come on Nick. Try and not be so flaming obvious! Yes Izzy is all grown up now but they and be discreet. I've known her since she a stroppy teen.

The passenger door slammed shut as Mike grabbed his bag from the back seat as Nick stood laughing at his companions disgust.

hey I've watched her grow up from being eight years old! Now though...wow! That's a whole different kettle of fish

Mike shot him another disapproving look.

well just don't go getting yourself into trouble like last time.

Nick couldn't help but laugh.

Do you mean first time.. last time would imply it was just the once.

The look on Mike's face quickly changed from disapproval to utterly baffled as his gaze shot to Isabella.

REALLY...like...REALLY!

As she stood giggling at the pair she couldn't respond with anything other than a simple shrug of the soldiers before turning towards the entrance on continuing to follow her family who were almost out of her sight.

but I mean come on! Look at that ass!

Isabella paused as she turned around to shoot nick an amused look as she realised they had almost caught up with her. As he stood by her side he placed a hand on her waist as he pulled her in to him and softly kissed her.

oh come on guys! Please!

They all laughed as they walked into the arena together. As they reached the corridor that lead to the dressing rooms Nick dropped his bags once more and lifted Isabella in his arms.

I got to go and get ready and if you don't go find your family your dad will be flipping at you for another reason other than those tattoos.

As he spoke he subtly placed his finger on the cookie monster tattoo that was hiding just above the skirt line of her left buttock. Isabella laughed as she wriggled free.

don't say that. Okay... I'll see you tonight?'

Nick nodded eagerly.

definitely.

With that they parted and went their own ways eager for their rendezvous after the show.


	6. chapter six

Exhausted Isabella slammed the door to her hotel room shut behind her and threw herself on the bed. As she lay there debating over risking reawakening herself by having a shower before bed or getting up earlier to have one before they left there was a knock on the door.

Iz let me in.

Nick tried to whisper through the door obviously not wanting to attract the attention of the residents of the surrounding rooms.

The doors open, just come in. I can't move

The handle creaked as he pushed the door open and nick stood over her as she tried to move herself into a sitting position.

I don't know how your so tired. Anyone would think it was you in that ring tonight.

As he jibed her a cheeky grin spread across his face from ear to ear. Isabella couldn't help but giggle. Nick leaned forward allowing Isabella to wrap her arms round his waist to lift her into a sitting position. As they were still for a moment Isabella realised she had the ultimate opportunity ahead of her as she sat with her face on level with Nick's crotch as he remained stood over her. Releasing her grip on his waist and delicately unbuttoning his Jean's before sliding the zipper down and allowing them to drop to the floor she allowed her hands to gently wander his godlike physique before ordering him out of his boxers. As they fell to the floor, she didn't hesitate to claim his manhood once again. As she gently traced it with her tongue before delicately sucking on the tip as her hands continued their soft massage of his inner thigh and balls she could feel nick quiver as he growled with delight. As she felt his body shiver with anticipation , Isabella knew he was mere moments away from climbing and with a few more gentle lashes she pulled away from him as she kneeled on the bed to get back on eye level with her new sex toy.

Go lock the door and come have a shower with me

She gave him a cheeky wink as she proceeded to remove her clothes before his eyes watching his eyes widen with delight as she ran naked into the bathroom and let the water beat against her skin as she traced her entire body with her hands, squeezing on her nipples and rubbing on her clit as she closed her eyes and moaned with delight. She reopened her eyes as nick stepped into the shower with her, roughly grabbing her unclaimed breast as he delicately kissed her neck as his other hand gave assistance in massaging her clit and slowly sliding his finger in and out as Isabella squirmed contently at his every touch.

just...fuck...me...already

No sooner had the words escaped her lips she felt nick slide her legs further apart as he pushed her forward and gently slid in side her. At first the movements were slow and tender but as nick gained his rhythm she felt him going faster with a rougher feel and she couldn't deny she was loving it. He leaned over so his arms wrapped around her as he continued to play with her causing her to scream with delight as Isabella reached levels of sheer unimagined satisfaction. As she felt her body crumple beneath her , she felt nick fill her with his load and they remained motionless under the burning water. As he continued to trace her entire body with his hands and seductively kiss her neck. Isabella couldn't help but feel like it was a perfect moment. Assuming they're activities for the evening were through, Isabella leaned over to pick up her shower gel from on the side. As she leaned forward she felt his hands wander her behind before he pulled her back towards me and reinserting himself into her. Anal had never been something shed been particularly keen on but with nick she couldn't deny it felt good.

As he continued to make soft yet steady pace inside of Isabella, nick leaned to the side unit where he'd left his phone and flipped the camera to selfie mode, silently setting it up for the best angle to capture on film his thrusting inside of Isabella. Once finished once more he carefully hid his phone once more as he grabbed a towel and left Isabella to was her hair, as he quietly lay on her bed awaiting her to join him as he silently re watched the video. He had secretly recorded.

Moments later Isabella rendered the bedroom wrapped in a short but fluffy white towel. As she perched on the end of the bed, scrubbing her hair of the excess moisture she was sure she heard the camera shutter on Nick's phone. Turning around she looked at him suspiciously as he lay grinning, clearly amused with himself.

what photo have you took?

Nick stretched his phone towards her revealing a snap chat photo that clearly showed her in the full length mirror as he lay behind her, their majesties hid only by the towels. Above was the caption when you've got a good one nights like these are perfect. As sweet as it was Isabella was mortified because she knew fine well nick had her father and stepmother both in his snap chat list. He seemed to take even more joy from this as he lay full on belly laughing at her reaction.

I can't believe you don't like my new story

Isabella playfully threw the towel shed used to dry her hair at his face

you dick! Now everyone's going to know straight off. They're going to think I only came to hook up with you.

Nick laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the top of the bed so she was sat in his arms.

as much as we both know you love my dick I honestly don't care if they think that. As long as I've got you I'm happy.

Isabella gave him a playful elbow to the gut as she untied her towel and threw it to the floor as she climbed under the covers and waited for nick to follow suit.


End file.
